


A Vagabond Named Molly

by CaPowArsenic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Death, FAHC universe, Fake AH Crew, Fake AH Crew Not really though, Family Abuse, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform, Inner Demons, Molly Heart's Vagabond Backstory, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Relationship Abuse, Vagabond's Vagabonds, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic
Summary: There's only so much one person can take before they completely snap. Before they can no longer be themselves.This is why Molly is who she is.[This Story is Part of DmitriMolotov's Vagabond's Vagabonds Universe]





	A Vagabond Named Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vagabond's Vagabonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508854) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 



> Hello! This is a friendly reminder that this story gets dark about less than a paragraph in, so if any of the tags throw you off, or make you uncomfortable, this is the chance to say, this story may not be for you.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, yes this has hardly any FAHC in it, because this is a Vagabond's Vagabond Backstory. If that upsets you, you don't have to read it :) I won't be offended I promise!
> 
> Let me know what you think and I'll leave more noted at the bottom for anyone who finishes!

A brunette girl stood at the cash register of a colorful floral shop, her eyes fixated on the front door, her head somewhere else completely. Somewhere free. Somewhere in her own mind.

 

“Sandra darling!” A woman's sing song voice called.

 

_Smash. Just like that glass hitting the floor, her concentration was broken._

 

The girl’s head shot up, having been forced out of her thoughts.

 

“Coming mother.” The girl robotically called back automatically. She quickly made her way to the back of the shop. A large woman in a red frumpy dress looked at the girl, her arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently.

 

“Yes ma’am?”

 

The woman gave her a cold stare. “Sandra _daaarrlin’_ , did you water the plants out front this morning?” the woman purred, her smile now gone.

 

“Y-yes ma'am I-I did.”

 

“Why were the orchids left dry then?!” she hissed harsh, the motherly barrier was suddenly gone.

 

“T-they weren’t meant to g-get water until tomorrow M-Ma’am.” the girl whimpered, cowering back. “Please! I didn’t f-forget them I swear I o-only-” her words were cut off by a sudden back hand to the face that sent the girl into silent tears.

 

“Don’t you dare talk down to me like that! I am your mother and you will treat me as such!”

 

Sandra held her cheek as tears ran silently. She knew better than to cry out loud.

 

“Y-yes Mother.” She lets her cheek go and wipes her tears away.  “I am very sorry Mother.” she replied back suddenly monotone and robotic again.

 

“Go.” she demanded with a wave of her hand. Sandra bowed her head and quickly scurried back out of the room. She put on a brave face before heading back out to the main room of the shop. The employees knew though. They always knew. They just knew better than to get involved. That vile woman would never be her mother, even if she was forced to call her by that name. The woman was her aunt, only by marriage. Auntie Sue got the short end of the stick when her husband, Sandra's only living relative died, and in return, decided to make Sandra’s life a living hell. Sandra wanted to get out. She tried for years, hoarding money to run away, but every time she did her aunt would swoop in and collect it all saying things like _‘My house, my rules. It’s my money anyways, you work for me. Ask for money when you need it, and I will allow you to have it if I see fit.’_ She couldn’t get away forever but every moment she could be free was enough for her. Hours passed in the shop she called a flowery hole of hell. Her aunt would scream at her about small things, it didn’t matter what it was, she would still just yell because she knew she could break Sandra. And without fail, every time, she did. The clock hit five and Sandra let out a sigh of relief. She was going to see her boyfriend and wouldn’t be home to deal with her aunt’s rage till later, maybe just late enough to miss her completely. If only she could get that lucky.

 

Sandra quickly clocks herself out and walks out of the parking lot. She let out a happy sigh and pushed her hair back and up into a bun as a large blue pick up truck pulls up and blared its horn. Sandra waved to the black haired boy in the driver seat running over to get in the passenger seat, throwing her backpack in the back.

 

“Hey hon.” she said with a smile. She’s met with silence. She frowns and looks over at him. “S-Sweetie?”

 

“Why didn’t you text me back, Sandra?” he asked, his voice full of venom, eyes glaring straight in front of him, refusing to look at her. Sandra let out a small whimper.

 

“Y-You know if I text at work she will get angry…” she whispered. Her hands began to shake, her head down, breath shallow. She can’t handle this after the day of hell she dealt with. “Bryce… P-Please you know I wouldn’t ignore you on purpose..” she whimpered soft.

 

Bryce rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath, unable to be heard by Sandra. “Sure Sans, sure..” he mumbled and peeled out of the parking lot. “Ya know Sans, I really thought you were different than the other whores I dated.” He sped down the road, taking quick turns, making Sandra shuddered and gripped the seat as he spoke down to her. “Maybe I was wrong.” he growled and swerved around another car, and blared his horn. Sandra shook her head and bit her lip. “Maybe you are just let the other sluts after all!” The truck came to a sudden stop at a red light. Sandra kept her head down, taking the insults to heart. Her walls were down and Bryce knew he could hurt her the worst right now. “Can’t keep a simple text conversation, can’t get back to your own boyfriend.” his tone grew  more and more angry, revving the engine at the light. It turned green again and he sped off once more. “Sans I thought you were special! I thought you were the one! Maybe I’m just wrong!” he hissed. “Am I wrong Sans?!” he questioned, his tone demanding and full of rage. Sandra let out a whimper, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“N-No I’m not a-”

 

“Oh but you are Sandra! You’re probably fucking someone at work, aren’t you?!”

 

Sandra blinked, tears falling down her cheeks, her breath uneven, her heart in her chest had made it’s way up to her throat, choking her slowly.

 

“N-No! I told you! M-My aunt was making my life a living hell!” she cried out. Bryce shook his head and rolled his eyes taking a sharp right turn.

 

“Yeah sure Sans. Your Aunt is nice enough to give you a job and you blame her for your problems?” he scoffed and braked, pulling into the driveway of a small red barn house. He sighed and looked over at Sandra who was a mess of tears and sniffles. “Oh Sans, You know I love you baby.” he cooed soft and sweet. He reached out and touched Sandra’s chin wiping her tears from her cheeks. “Come on baby let’s not fight, just say sorry and I’ll cook us some dinner.” he purred soft and lifted her head to make her look at him . Sandra nodded weakly and sniffled, trying to control her breathing again.

“I-I’m sorry… I will do better next time..I promise…”

 

Sandra sat at the table as Bryce cooked dinner for them. She smiled soft and watched the chicken sear nicely. She was starving after such a bad day. Bryce turned the stove off and spread the chicken on a single serving plate. Sandra looked at him confused as he pulled out a pre packaged frozen dinner from the fridge and shoved it in the microwave.

 

“W-what are you-” he hand went up, his pointer finger silencing her.

 

“You’re already pretty chunky love. I figured a fit meal would help.” he replied, taking the mushy microwave meal out, plopping the contents on her plate. Sandra looked at the food then back at Bryce. “What, no fucking thank you for being so kind as to give your fat ass a better meal?!” he growled. Sandra gasped and shook her head, going for the plate.

 

“N-No! T-thank you very much..” she whimpered.

“Ya know what, no. Fuck that!” he yelled, pulling the plate away throwing it to the floor. The plate shattered with a smash, food flying everywhere. Sandra flinched and let out a weak whimper.

 

“You don’t fucking deserve my kindness!” he hissed and grabbed the girl by her arm. Sandra cried out in pain, trying to pull back as he gripped her harder.

 

“Oh no you don’t! You don’t get to just get away with being a bitch, Sandra!”  Sandra cried out again, screaming for Bryce to let her go as he brought her outside into the dark back yard. “You need to be punished for being such a bad girlfriend!” he growled, grabbing the hose. “Don’t fucking move or else!” Sandra whimpered but nodded, assuming the position, arms behind her back, head down, legs slightly apart. Bryce turned the hose on, blasting the fence as it shot with power. “Now dear Sandra, what do you have to say?” he asked, moving closer to her, the closer he got the more Sandra tried to flinch. “Come on Sans.” Bryce whispered sweetly. “You know it’s better not to flinch.”

 

Sandra looked around, eyes panicked, heart racing. She was looking for an out. Sandra had had it. She couldn’t take it anymore. There were so many voices in her head. _Ya know ya deserve better… run away… do something! ANYTHING!_

 

The hose shot a powerful spray, hitting Sandra in the gut. It made her gasp and collapse to the ground. He didn’t stop though. He kept spraying, hitting her back and her head, pushing her down into the muddy ground. He wasn’t giving her a chance to apologize this time. Her hands desperately reached for something, anything to help her. Her hands grabbed something, cold and metal. She gripped it pulling, it close before getting the strength to swing at something, anything. She sung as hard as she could hitting his leg sending him to the ground yelling curses. She got up slowly, standing over him. The metal object was a baseball bat in her hand.

 

“I-I refuse to be your f-fucking punching bag a-anymore!” she hissed, swinging her bat down aiming straight for his head.

 

**CRACK**

 

Sandra screamed as she continued to beat the bloody body, Bryce’s skull was cracked first hit but that wasn’t enough for her. All the pain he put her through. He had to pay and he didn’t! He go to die far too quickly! She finally stopped after the seventh or eighth hit. She finally snapped out of it looking down at her handiwork in horror.

 

“W-what have I done?!” she cried out, quickly running back inside, breath heavy, working herself into a panic. “Oh god.. Oh god I just...Oh god!” she screamed, dropping the bloody bat on the floor as she gripped her head. “W-What now…” she whispered, shaken breaths escaping from her lips as she tried to plan her next move. “I can’t stay here..” she murmured, quickly running over to the kitchen counter, seeing Bryce’s keys and wallet. She grabbed them in a hurry, swiped the bat from the floor and hauled ass out of the house.

 

She threw the bat to the passanger seat, refusing to look at the bloody mess as she started the truck and threw it in reverse. She sped down the road, her heart racing faster than her mind. “Fuck fuck fuck…” she whispered to herself, her breathing becoming more and more sporadic. “Breathe.. Just breathe… Auntie will help you… Auntie will-”

 

_No she fuckin’ won’t she’ll throw ya to the wolves and laugh while ya get eaten alive!_

 

Sandra gasped, nearly swerving the pick up off the road. “W-What…?”

 

_Ya heard me! She’ll fuckin’ call the cops!_

 

“Auntie.. Wouldn’t do that… W-we’re  family...” The darker female voice laughed a cold dark laugh.

 

_She’s no better than Bryce was. She’ll leave ya for dead darlin._

 

Sandra shook her head taking the turn down her street. “No! You- I’m… That’s not going to happen…” she murmured under her breath.

 

She pulled into the driveway and parked, her aunt was waiting on the porch, a bottle of beer in her hand.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?” she drunkenly yelled, getting up from her chair. “Why the fuck are you driving a truck?!” she demanded stumbling closer to her. Sandra got out, the bat back in her hand, she dared not look at the blood stain left on the passenger seat.

 

“A-Auntie something horrible h-happened.. I-I I need your help!” she stuttered, crying out, grabbing onto her Aunt's arm with her free hand. Her aunt in return swung at her, far from touching the girl though.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Get in the fucking house!” the woman bellowed attempting to throw another punch. Sandra gasped easily avoiding the attack.

 

“Auntie! Listen to me! I killed someone… I-I don’t know what to do..” she bawled, tears running down her cheeks in waves. Her aunt watched in a mix of drunken horror and drunken rage.

 

“I’m calling the cops!” she screamed quick to grab her cell phone from her bra.

_Told ya so…_

 

“Shut up!” Sandra hissed.

Her Aunt stared at her in a drunken state of fear and rage. “Get the fuck away from me you criminal! I’m calling the cops right now!” she screamed and she dialed 911.

 

_Don’t let her get away with this. End it all… You’ll finally be free…_

 

Sandra gripped the bat, quickly swinging, hitting the woman’s phone out of her hand.

 

“I’m done letting you boss me around!” she screamed, knocking the woman to the ground. She pointed her bat at the horrible woman who made her life a living hell.

 

_End her Darlin’._

 

Sandra nodded to the voice and swung her bat down against her leg, making the woman cry out in pain, cursing Sandra’s name. Sandra’s ears were ringing, she couldn’t hear the swears and threats escaping the woman she was forced to call Mother for most of her life. The woman that ruined her. The woman was no longer family to her. Never should have been to began with. Sandra cried as she swung the bat again and again until the cursing and threats ceased to exist any longer.

 

Sandra looked down, coming out of her adrenaline haze blinking as she heard another voice. She looked around confused before noticing the the phone, with the the number 911 in big letters.

 

“Ma'am? Ma’am are you still there? Police are on their way to your location just stay on the line for me, can you do that for me? Ma’am? The police are-”

 

Sandra slammed the phone with her bat, shattering it to pieces. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck..” she cried out quickly hopping back into the truck. She backed out and started heading in the opposite direction. She had to get away from everyone. She had to leave this town. So she did.

 

Sandra drove for miles and miles, it seemed like hours, though that could have been the adrenaline and anxiety. She gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles going white as she drove recklessly down the highway. She had no clue where the fuck she was going, she just had to get away. She looked around at her surroundings, not recognizing where she was anymore. She wasn’t paying attention to the road as she took an exit. She kept going, finding herself in what she could only think would be the ‘rough side of town’. She was far too overwhelmed; she didn’t  see a van stopped in the middle of the road. By the time she noticed what was going on and hit her brakes it was too late. She gasped, jerking forward, feeling the seat belt tighten against her chest. She breathed a heavy sigh before grabbing her bat and backpack and booking it down the road in the opposite direction. She could hear yells of rage and frustration calling after her, but tried to tune it out and kept running faster.

 

Sandra limped down the street, her free hand in her pocket, the other still gripping the bat that was still caked in blood. She turned a corner realizing she was completely lost, and now had no vehicle, and barely any money.  “Fuck..” she grumbled, feeling her body begin to crash from the huge adrenaline rollercoaster she had been on all evening.

 

A man suddenly came from behind her and held a knife up to her throat. “Drop the bat.” the man's voice hissed cold and harsh. She whimpered but did as he said out of habit. “Good girl, now no funny business.” he whispered, backing up with her in his arms, the knife still at her neck. She quickly snapped out of it and headbutted the man with the back of her head, escaping his grasp. The man groaned in pain holding his nose with his free hand, still waving the knife around in defense. “You fucking bitch!” he growled and lunged for her. She screamed and dodged the swing attempting to grab her bat.

 

Sandra gasped as she wasn’t quick enough to dodge the second attempt of stabbing. She screamed out in pain, gripping her side, wincing as blood began to pool in her hands. “Help!” she screamed out as she dodged a third attack, the knife coming within inches of her neck. “Someone please help me!” she cried out trying her hardest to get to her bat. A gunshot rung out through the air and a flashlight was shone in their faces showing off a gold handgun, slim dainty fingers with large gold rings and some gold intricate detailed nails, rested comfortably on the trigger.

 

“Hey! You’re on private fucking property! Get the fuck away from her now or I will shoot you!” a woman’s voice demanded. Another flashlight lit up next to the first, making Sandra squint harder, unable to make out who her saviors were.

 

“You heard her buddy. Beat it!” the other girl hissed out. The man put his hands up and quickly backed away before turning his back and running like hell. The girl on the left pulled out her pink assault rifle and mowed the guy down, putting at least half a clip in the guy. “Scumbag didn’t deserve to get away.” she mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear. The second flashlight tilted now, showing the young adult female with short red hair and large black rimmed hipster glasses, smiling sweetly in front of her. The first flashlight also came down to reveal a short haired blonde girl with gold rimmed sunglasses on, even though it was dark out. She smirked and waved wiggling her fingers so the gold glistened in the light.

 

“Hey cute shoes!” the redhead piped up, admiring the girl's plaid shoes. “I’m Scarlett and Uh this is my sister Emma.” she said with a wave.  “Sooo.. Got a name?”

 

Sandra just stood there mouth open, frozen, gripping her side in pain.

 

“Ok then shoe girl, what are you doing here?” the redhead questioned, unaware what was going on.

 

“H-help” she broke down crying out in pain falling down on her knees.

 

“Oh shit! Em! call Finn!”

 

* * *

 

Sandra woke up, wincing in pain, her hand instantly going to her side, to find it bandaged. _Who? What..?_

 

“Where am I?” she murmured. Squinting, she looked around at her surroundings. She was in a control room. She groaned soft and rolled onto her side to look out the window at the floor below. She was in a big warehouse of some sort. It was open to the ocean though, an indoor dock? She wasn’t sure but the place was big and empty. She rolled over to her other side and scanned her surroundings. A large security system was set up with cameras of all angles of the property. She also noted it was now day. She could hear chatter down the hall, the doors wide open.

 

“H-hello?” she called again. The chatter stopped and 3 different heads popped through the door. The redhead, the blonde and a new face. A brown haired man walked in first walking up to her, the sisters close behind.

 

“Good to see you’re awake.” he said with a caring smile. “I’m Finn.” he added and held out his hand for her. She raised an eyebrow but shook it anyways, not wanting to be rude.

 

“Thanks…” she murmured softly and sat up slow. “Damn… Jackass really got me good..” she grumbled.

 

Emma, the blonde, was the next to speak up. “You should be glad Finn saw the guy in the camera feed. We got to you just in time.”

 

“Fucking Spiker scum just don’t know when too fuck off.” The redhead named Scarlett spat. She turned back to the injured girl. “Ah I’m sorry, I realized we never got your name before you went down on us.” she said with a soft laugh.

 

Sandra smiled soft “It’s Sa-” she shook her head and sighed in relief, she didn’t have to answer to Sandra anymore. That nightmare was over. Sandra was never meant to be her name. Her real mother had another name for her. “It’s Molly.” she replied with an pained awkward wave.

 

Emma smirked and handed Molly back her bat, it was now cleaned of the blood. A black ribbon now wrapped around the base of the handle. “You know you should really consider carrying a gun. That bat isn’t much of a weapon in Los Santos.”

 

Molly nodded with a small sigh. “It uh.. It’s all I had at the time.” she mumbled back looking sheepishly back at Emma. “I wasn’t normally known to be a fighter…” she added scratching the back of her head. Emma let out a small laugh. “Well if you want to survive, I think you better stick with us.”

 

“Y-you want me to stay with you?” Molly asked, confused.

 

Scarlett smiled and nodded. “Yeah we’ll teach you everything we know!”

 

“So it’s settled! Welcome to the Arsenics, Molly!” Finn chimed in happily.

 

A month has flown by, and Molly was finally becoming her own person again. She quickly took to the training courses, learning how to handle every weapon she could get her hands on. Her go-to in the long run became a sniper rifle and her beretta.

“Psycho Arsenic strikes again!” Scarlett hollered and clapped at Molly had taken out all 5 targets set up, with head shots, and perfect time. Molly let out a laugh and smiled taking a bow.

 

“Thank you. Thank you.” she quickly disassembled her sniper rifle back into the box.

 

“Ya don’t mess with Psycho, right Scar?” Emma said with a smirk. Scarlett laughed and shook her head.

 

“Fuck no Em! The Arsenics are on a whole ‘nother level now with Molly!”

 

Molly smiled happily. It had been years since she felt so happy, so at home, so free. Molly snapped out of her daydreaming and shook her head. “Sooo explosive practice next? Yes?”

 

“No! Not again!” Finn yelled up at her. “I can’t afford to pay for renovations so soon again!”

 

Molly rolled her eyes and laughed. “Fine, fine. Party pooper.” she huffed and quickly ducked, moving off the scaffolding to the ladder, sliding down it gracefully, the sniper rifle strapped on her back. She smirked over at Finn, who held onto his pouty sour face a few seconds longer before smiling again. “Ok so what next then?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Geez Molly take a break! You don’t have to train every minute of every day.”

 

“Em is right Molly. You really don’t need to push yourself this hard.” Scarlett chimed in.

 

Molly let out a huff and rolled her eyes. “I’m not pushing myself. I’m preparing myself.” she defended and walked over to a punching bag set up in the corner of the training space. She gave it a few hard jabs. “Besides-” _punch_ “Is it so bad-” _punch_ “That I want to be ready-” _punch_ “for anything?” she asked giving the punching bag and upper cut at the end of her sentence. She huffed hard, panting soft. “No one-” _punch_ “is going to-” _punch_ “take-” _punch_ “me-” _punch_ down-” _punch_ “ever-” _punch_ “fucking-” _punch_ “again.” She hissed panting harder giving the bag a hard kick to finish off.

 

“Molly-” Scarlett tried to interrupt. “Molly- Molly stop!” she yelled.

 

Molly snapped out of it and shook her head. “Shit uh.. Sorry about that.” she mumbled.

 

“Uhh yeahhh Molly are you sure you are ok?” Emma asked concerned. Molly backed up from the punching bag and put her hands up to show she had stopped.

 

“Hey, I’m fine guys. Really.” she said out of breath. She looked at her hands and frowned, seeing blood and bone from her knuckles. “I’m uh… not so fine I guess..” she mumbled walking over to the medical station, grabbing some gauze. “God damn it.” she growled, dressing her injuries in the bathroom.

 

Scarlett came running over to Molly to look at the damage. “Jesus christ Molly!” she gasped looking at the mangled mess her knuckles were. Molly grumbled something about being fine again and pushed Scarlett out, shutting the door behind her. She looked in the mirror.

 

_Ya know ya are far more fucked up than ya let ‘em see…_

 

“Shut up. I don’t need this right now...” she mumbled softly.

 

_Ya know I’m not wrong though. Ya really are getting worse. Scarlett can see it now. Who knows how long it takes before the rest of ‘em realize how much of an absolute psycho ya truly are._

 

“I’m fucking fine.” she hissed glaring back at the mirror.

 

_Says the psycho talking to herself in the mirror. Yeah, totally fine Sandra._

 

“Don’t you fucking say that name! Don’t you fucking call me that! I am done being poor fucking defenseless Sandra Stone! I am Molly _fucking_ Heart! And you will fear me!” she hissed, low and menacing.

 

The voice did not reply.

 

Molly let out a loud sigh and backed against the bathroom wall, sliding down it. She sat on the floor, head in her bandaged hands. “God Molly… You are so fucked…” she mumbled to herself before banging the back of her head against the wall. “Wake the fuck up! You have a job to do! The crew depends on you not to fuck this up!” she growled and shook her head slowly standing back up. She quickly fixed herself up, and tried to look somewhat normal, at least to her standards before walking back out into the room of her friends.

A week had passed since Molly’s last psychotic episode. She had finally started feeling like she was in control again. Just in time for the Arsenic’s next big heist. She watched the tv as it flickered with images of the infamous Fake Achievement Hunter Crew, also known as FAHC. She sighed and looked over the man in the skull mask with a smile. 

"We could be like them some day.." she whispered out loud to herself. Scarlett let out a snicker.

 

"Come on day dreamer we got a job to get ready for."

 

* * *

 

“Alright codes names from now on Arsenics!” Finn called over the coms from the getaway van.

 

“Right, Pumpkin checking in.” Scarlet called from her position.

 

“Kitten is ready to playyy.” Emma purred with excitement moving to her position.

 

“Psycho is ready to go.” Molly replied setup on the roof across from the target location set up for sniping.

 

“Good. Bad Boy is ready to-”

 

There was snickering on the other end of the line.

 

“What?!” Finn groaned back in defense.

 

“Oh nothing Mr. _Bad Boy_...” Scarlett giggled into the com. Emma and Molly were giggling as well.

 

“Stop it! I picked this name to be-”

 

“Who the fuck let that name stick?!” Emma cried out in laughter cutting him off. “If I can’t be called Slut Arsenic you shouldn’t be allowed to be Bad Boy!”

 

“God Finn, I mean we can’t help but find it ironic! You, calling yourself Bad Boy, yet you’re  afraid of fucking _light bulbs_!” Scarlet snickered.

 

“They are scary! They can shatter and glass can go everywhere! Don’t you judge me!”

 

There was another wave of laughter before the coms went quiet to get ready for the heist.

Everyone assumed proper positions as the com came up again.

 

“Alright, Pumpkin be ready for extraction after Kitten grabs the cash.”

 

“Roger, Bad Boy.” Scarlett responded far more serious than before.

 

“Who the fuck is Roger?” Emma yelled back into the com confused.

 

There was a long groan from the other end from all three of the crew members.

 

“Oh for fuck sake not this again I swear if she says-”

 

“Is he hot?!” Emma asked cutting off Scarlett.

 

“That.. if she says that…” Scarlet finished with a sigh. “For the last fucking time that is not the name for a person!” she complained.

 

“Ok but if he wassss a person. Would he be hot?” Emma asked in a flirty voice.

 

“Guys! Shut up! Coms need to go silent! We are almost about ready to go!” Finn snapped.

 

A shot rang out.

 

“Who the fuck shot? This is serious business guys! We can't risk stray bullets and misfires!” Finn complained. “Who’s the dumbass that forgot the safty this time? Molly?”

 

“It wasn’t me!” Molly shot back in defense.

 

“Cops?” Emma asked, her voice layered with concern.

 

“No it wasn’t cops... The scanners said nothing about police in this area!” Finn called back sounding less and less sure. “Arsenic role call!” Finn added, his voice no longer cocky, but rather full of concern.

 

“Kitten.”

 

“Psycho.”

 

“Bad Boy.”

 

…

 

“Pumpkin can you read me? Pumpkin roll call.” Finn called far more urgently than before.

 

“Pumpkin Fucking Arsenic! Answer me!”

 

There was silence.

 

“Scarlet! Answer your com!” Emma demanded going into a panic.

 

Molly looked through her scope trying to see if she could catch Scarlet from her position.

 

She scanned the area, moving back something red catching her eye. She caught sight of half of the redhead’s body, the rest behind a wall, where her position was. Scarlett was on the ground, a bullet straight through the forehead. Her head pooling blood on the ground of the back alley.

 

“Finn… Finn I see her…” Molly cried out looking through the sniper scope.

Emma screamed out over the coms “Scarlett!”

 

Molly shook her head tearing up. “Em stop! Scarlett is gone.”

“What the fuck happened?!” Emma screamed as she broke down crying into the coms.

 

“S-She was shot through the head…” Molly choked out.

 

“Emma, Molly, get to me as fast as you can. I repeat. Fall back! NOW!” Finned demanded, his voice panicked and full of pain.

 

“Right I’ll meet you at the-” There was another shot. Another com went dead.

 

“Emma? Emma!” Molly screamed out, tears flooding her eyes.

 

“Oh fuck! Molly get the fuck out of there!” Finn desperately called for her.

 

“What the fuck is happening?!” Molly cried out going into a full panic as she quickly took her gun apart, and slid down the ladder to get off the roof as fast as she could tears running down her cheeks.

 

“Finn I’m scared… Cops aren't this good of a shot! This isn’t right!” Molly yelled sniffling soft as she tried to pull herself together. A clear head was the only way she would have a chance to survive. She ran through the alley to the getaway van where Finn would be waiting. “Finn?” She ran faster cursing under her breath at the lack of response. “Fuck fuck fuck..”

 

She turned the corner stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes caught sight of the horror in front of her. There was a large blaze of fire where the now burning getaway van was. A half masked woman with fiery red hair stood over her kneeling friend Finn, gagged with a gun pressed to the back of his head. There were two strong, bouncer looking masked men on each side of her, both armed with assault rifles.

 

“Oh look, Finn was it?” she paused and pulled the gagged boy’s head back. “It’s your last living friend.” she sneered with a smirk. Finn was in tears, eyes darting to Molly, silently pleading her to run. Molly stood her ground, stepping forward, her hand hung cautiously beside her holstered Beretta.

 

The woman let out a laugh as the men beside her pointed their assault rifles at Molly. She waved her hands and the men lowered their guns. “The oh so amazing Arsenics.” she called out sarcastically and let out a giggle that gave Molly goosebumps. “Too bad you stupid fucks decided to try to heist in Spiker territory.” she hissed taking a knife from its sheath. She put it to Finn’s neck pressing just hard enough to nick the skin. Molly watched crimson drip from the cut and drew her Beretta.

 

“Let him fucking go!” she cried out, her hands shaking.

 

“Sure thing doll.” she sneered slitting Finn’s throat with one quick swipe. Finn’s gasped and gagged falling back on the ground. Molly screamed in horror watching blood begin to pool on the ground as Finn bled out. “Y-You..” she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t shoot. She felt frozen in slow motion. Her gun hit the ground, her hands shaking in fear.

 

Sirens could be heard coming closer fast. The woman laughed and snapped her fingers at the men. “Our work here is done, let the pigs handle this one.” she mocked backing up slowly. “May you always remember the day The leader of the Spikers, their very own Ira Rose, wiped out your pathetic excuse for a crew.” she chuckled quickly making their escape. Molly cried out, finally running over to Finn’s side.

 

“Finn! Finn! Oh god I’m so sorry!” she cried out as she tried to stop the bleeding from his neck, but it was too late. The damage was done. Finn was dead. “I-I’m so sorry… I failed you…I-I froze and n-now you’re gone…They are all gone...” Molly closed her eyes, gripping Finn’s hand as she bawled out over Finn’s body.

 

_This is your fuckin’ fault ya know that right?_

 

“I know… I failed him… I failed them all… I wasn’t… I wasn’t strong enough…”

 

_I could make the pain go away… I could help ya… Just let me handle everythin’ darlin…_

 

“I-I never want to feel helpless again… I-I never want to be weak again…” she whispered getting more and more worked up. Her blood was boiling with rage and she screamed out loud. “I will NEVER let myself revert back to the ways of Sandra Stone. Ever. Again.”

 

Molly frantically looked around at the remains of the van, something shiny and familiar catching her eye in the passenger seat. She ran over ripping the door open grabbing her pink metal bat from the growing flames. She ran her bloody hand over the bat slowly as the sounds of sirens got closer. “You always said pink and red suited me, Scar…” she whispered under her breath before looking back at Finn’s body. “I’m sorry… Rest easy my friends…” A single tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

 

_I will protect ya darlin…_

 

Molly opened her hazel eyes, that filled with rage as a devilish grin spread across her face. Her head tilted as she heard the sirens grow louder, and the police yelling commands. She let out a dark chuckle. Her hands still covered in the remnants of Finn’s blood as fingers dragged across her skin, painting messy hearts down her cheeks, before gripping her bat with crimson stained hands.

 

_“I will take care of ya, darlin’. No one will ever hurt ya again.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it! I'm so happy!  
> So that's Molly's fucked up story. Such a shame, but hey the worst stories bring out the best in people so who knows.  
> If you enjoy Molly so far, you should check out my other story in progress (where Molly meets the Vagabond and FAHC) The Vagabond's New Heart!  
> Also anyone that hasn't seen what Molly actually looks like, check her out ;)  
> https://twitter.com/Lukielover1/status/876242444194648064  
> as well as  
> https://capowarsenic.tumblr.com/post/161602413343/adahfuhjsgdsh-breathe-ok-ok-im-good-i-swear
> 
> SO enjoy that amazingness!  
> Keep in touch darlin' cuz Molly will be popping up in a bunch of projects coming soon ;) 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it! BAI!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shenanigans of Vagabond Capacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302713) by [CaPowArsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic), [Pokemongol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongol/pseuds/Pokemongol)




End file.
